Firearms are usually barrel firing weapon with a caliber of less than 20 mm, which are used to launch projectiles with gunpowder gas energy. The firearms are commonly used in security guards, sports competitions and other fields. Therein, the bullet clip is an indispensable component of the firearm, and each bullet clip needs to be equipped with a corresponding bullet magazine protective sleeve. At present, each firearm is required to be equipped with a special protective sleeve. Although the protective sleeve and the firearm are well matched, this causes a waste of the protective sleeve. Moreover, after the protective sleeve is used for a long time, the installation of the firearm is unstable and easy to fall off.
In summary, there is a lack of a bullet protective sleeve that can be applied to guns of different sizes in the prior art.